User blog:Zoids Fanatic/Ideas that didn't make it.
Well, I've made this blog to store all my old ideas that never quite made it into my stories. Of course, that be just about any of my blog post (well, minis First Contact, given that it's a fic). So, here's one for the moment: The "series" takes place a 3 months after the fall of the Death Saurer. The Helic and Guylos have justed signed a peace-treaty, when they hear word of a new force coming in from the north. A Helic and Guylos scout team is sent to investage, but contact is lost. Another unit is sent in, but also is lossed. Finally, a combined force of Helic and Guylos Zoids are sent, and come face to face with the enemy. The new enemy is the Zenebas Empire. While the Helic and Guylos have a pretty large force, they are no match for the Zenebas Flyscissors, Shellkarn, Dipoguns, Demonsheads, and Lord Gales. The Zenebas forces quickly break through the Helic and Guylos lines, and show off newer Zoids, like the Marder, Zeekdober, Diloforce, Iguan, Energy Liger, and Seismosaurus. However, the Helic Republic quickly unvaile their new Zoids, the Konig Wolf, Hound Soldier, Gojulas Giga, Salamander, Snipe Master, and their new Liger Zero. The Guylos Empire also shows off it's new Zoids, the Deadborder, Gul Tiger, and the Black Rhimos. With these forces combined, the Zenebas empire is pushed back. Soon, they disscuss peace-talks, and it's agreed that the Zenebas empire will get a small section of the northen end of the continet. The Zenebas empire agrees, and says that if anyone from Guylos or Helic enters their space, another war will begin. 9 months later (a full year has passed since the Death Saurers defeat), Dr. D and his research team (a 90-man group, with Fiona, along with Gustavs, mining Gordos and Guyscks) have found, and exaimined just about every ancient ruin, all thoughs in Guylos/Helic space territories. As Fiona has stated, there are three ruins in Zenebas territory, but she advices that the group doesn't go. Dr. D, being the thick headed person he is, decides to go under the cover of nightfall. However, unknown to the rest of the group, Dr. D decided to head back to Helic territory, deciding that all this work was to much on him. When day breaks, the now 89-man group discovers that Dr. D has left, and decide to make Fiona leader. She, of course, decides to leave, somthing the entire group agrees with. Unknown to them, however, a Zenebas Marder has already spotted them. Back in the Helic captial, Emperor Rudolph and President Camford are disscussing the troop build-up around Zenebas territory when they recieve a message from the commander of the Zenebas forces, Gambino. Gambino says that the Zenebas empire has warned the Helic Repbulic and Guylos Empire about being in Zenebas territory. When Camford says that not one of their forces has enter their territory, Gambino tells them about the research team. After a somewhat heated disscusion, Gambino agrees to not attack the Helic Republic of Guylos Empire and release the research team if, and only, if the two sides withdraw their troops. Though hesitent, both Camford and Rudolph agree. They quickly give the order to the commanders of their forces to order a withdraw. Everyone carries through with this order, except for one. Van Flyheight has been exicted for the past couple of days. It was soon going to be his and Fiona's 6 month anniversary, and he was hoping that he and Fiona would be able to spend some time together. After hearing about the hostage crisis, Van abandons his order to withdraw, and heads out to save Fiona. Close to Van's location, Raven and Reese are also heading to Fiona's location, after Reese tells Raven that the two need to head to her. As soon as they cross the border, they are attacked by a Diloforce and Marder. While Raven thinks he can beat them with ease, he is quickly proven wrong. For one, the Marder is to fast, and is able to dodge Raven's attack. Raven becomes fustrated with the "flying chicken", and doesn't notice that the Diloforce is about to fire it's CPC, he only notices after Shadow ejects him from his Geno Breaker, and watchs as his Zoid is destroyed. Reese and Specular meet up with Raven and Shadow, and Reese embraces Raven, glad thats he alright. Their reunion is short-lived, as the Marder and Diloforce couner the two. Raven and Reese, however, have other ideas. The two hijack the Zoids, and take the two pilots hostage. While Raven wants to leave Zenebas land, Reese tells him that they need to head deeper into Zenebas territory. Back with Van, he to has run into a Marder and Diloforce. The two Zoids use the same stragety, causing Van to become fustrated. However, during the middle of the battle, Van has a vision of Fiona being killed by Zenebas soldiers. Though it's only a vison, Van becomes in raged, and attacks the two Zoids with more force. He beheads the Marder, and impales the Diloforce. Right before the Diloforce explodes on Van's blade, Van notices that, to his horror, that not only was the Diloforce was impaled, but the pilot as well. While distrubed with the killing, Van heads off to the research team, in the hopes of finding Fiona. Before Van arrives, he learns that because of him, that the research team has been murdered by Zenebas troops. When told to withdraw, he shuts off his radio, and begins to cry, knowing that he has more or less lost Fiona. However, his sadness is quickly replace by anger and rage. He soon find the site of the murder, and finds that a small force of Zenebas troops are still there, burning the bodies. In a blind rage, Van attacks the soldiers with his Blade Liger chaingun, killing a good amount of them. Van then exits his Zoid, and goes looking for Fiona. On his search, he comes across a wounded soldier, who begs Van for help. Van, however, knocks him out, and then slits his throat. Van seems to not be affected by any of this, and finally comes across Fiona. Van finds that she has a gun shot wound on the right side of her chest. Van checks her pulse, and to his relef, she is still alive, though barley. He then picks her up, and heads to the Blade Liger. Van brings his Liger to a forest, and sets up camp. He then does his best to fix up Fiona's wound, while doing his best to keep her dignity. Van then instructs Zeke to watch over Fiona, as he takes watch. While on watch, Van finally takes note on the deaths he has caused. He vomits, begins crying, and passes out. When he wakes up, he finds Zeke, who directs him to the tent Fiona is in. Fearing somthing bad has happened, Van rushs to Fiona's side. There, he finds a very weak Fiona. He holds her hand, and tells her that everything will be find. She thanks him, and falls asleep. It would be days before she wakes up, but she seems to be better. Van asks her if she is ok, to which she responds thats she's getting better. She then asks Van a surprising question, "Who are you?" Van, confused about this, asks if she is alright again. She nods, and asks the same question again. Van replys his name, but notices that Fiona is still confused. He then replys that he's Van, her boyfriend, and finally with his "nickname" that she gave him. Fiona is still confused, and Van notes that her amnesia appears to kicked in again. Van then tries a new tactic in hopes of sparking Fiona's memory. He kisses her. This, however, quickly back fires, as Fiona pushs him away, slaps him, and calls him a creep. Before Van can respond, Zeke alerts him to a Diloforce and Marder that has just found the the camp. Category:Blog posts